Hatred, The Most Powerful Feeling
by Yumano Fritz
Summary: Naruto/Final Fantasy Dissidia Duodecim Crossover. When Kushina gives birth to triplets one is shortly kidnapped and given a great gift that only few will ever see. Not that the side allied with Cosmos would care. He Will Be Their Death. His Name Is Gabranth. Naruto is Gabranth.


**Hey Guys Tsunami here with another great story idea that's been on my mind a lot. So this is a crossover with Final fantasy Dissidea Duodecim.**

 **Hopefully you will all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas**

* * *

In the beginning there were 12 warriors of the goddess Cosmos. As time went on her warriors slowly fell and would disappear. After 12 cycles of the Cosmos warriors dying five brave souls tried to close the gates of Chaos own hellish army, The Manikans. These five souls would be branded as traitors for going against the will of the goddess. After much fight the warriors would die sealing the place where the Manikans came from giving their lives and passing on.

As they died so happened a new cycle shortly after. But this time Cosmos was left with only ten warriors to help stave of the chaos that was amassing. So using the rest of her power she created crystals that would come to the hero's after a great deed had been done and she summoned one more hero to help her. And in the midst she would summon the being that would be known today as the Sage of the Six Paths.

With the sage by their side the ten warriors of Cosmos took down every warrior of Chaos with ease while gaining their crystals. After a short time when they all had their crystals they learned the shocking truth of what the crystal really was and watched as their goddess died in front of them. As a result the warriors trekked towards Chaos defeating all his warriors. When they got to Chaos they all charged at him and fought for everything they had. They had not expected Chaos to be as strong as he was and had no idea that a dragon helped him. As they fought they weakened Chaos until they killed him. When he died all of the warriors of cosmos were teleported to a strange world. As they arrived the Hero's started to get absorbed into the crystals and could do nothing to stop it.

Once the heros were turned a dismayed Sage took them and kept them where he would give them to the most worthy. But that does not mean only the hero's came to this world. So did a part of Cosmos. With the rest of her energy three Goddesses would be made. With everything else though the Warriors of Chaos were also present in the form of twisted crystals making the sage hide them in different areas of the continent. Finally the Destroyer Dragon or Shiryu was taken and split into nine different beasts that had a set amount of tails to determine how powerful they were. Each had a specific ability gained from Shinryu.

With everything he had done the people of his world looked at him as a god and put forth events that would lead to the modern age for ninja.

But what no one asked was what happened to Chaos and where was the last warrior of Chaos

 _ **Present Day-Konohoa City near Time of Attack on City**_

It had been about a few hours that the sun went down that the Fourth Hokage had felt something wrong. He felt darkness in his city. This did not bode well with him due to the fact that his wife would be soon giving birth to triplets if what the doctor had said had been true. His wife had been ecstatic to finally have children but also worried that the village would be attacked due to how she would be in a weakened state.

As Minato was looking out the window he heard a noise and turned his head as one of his ANBU came rushing in the door.

"Sir your wife... she's… she's giving birth and there have been reports of hostiles in the AO"

Minato looks towards him and nods his head as a sign to head out.

As they head there they see something that doesn't fit. Minato's eyes widen he sees a huge armored female head towards his house with a huge sword dragging on the ground. Minato drew one of his special kunai and lunged at her.

The armored figure raised her blade and blocked the blade before she noticed that the figure that had thrown it was next to her. She got a good look at the person and realized who she was fighting.

"Well well if it isn't the Hokage come to battle little ol me" Said the armored woman in a deep voice that resonated from her armored helmet.

"Who are you" Minato as he attempted to divert her attention as he formed a mini Rasegon behind his back

"Why should I"

"Because of this **Rasegon** "

Minato thrust his arm towards the female but was shocked as she just batted it away like nothing. The meant that…

"You're one of the Ten aren't you? But that shouldn't be possible because you should've been trapped. How did you get out?"

The armored female looked down and then looked at Minato "Yes I am one of Chaos's warriors but there were never only ten of us. I'm here because the others have reported signs of the last warrior. The only one not hidden due to our goddess sparing this one. But why focus on me I think you were told there were more of us.

Minato then realized that she was right. The ANBU had reported signs of more than one enemy. He started to jump till he could safely run from the warrior and head towards his house.

As he headed to his house he noticed that there were feathers on the ground. When he made it to the house he found the ninja guarding his wife dead and seemed that all had been vertically cut. At least that could explain the blood and gore that covered the walls. He progressed further into the house to see that Kushina was lying down crying and holding only two children. Minato quickly moved to her side and noticed that her shirt was pulled up and that the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay was gone.

"Kushina what happened" Minato asked as he watched Kushina look up with tear stained eyes

"They took our third baby and unleashed the Kyuubi, what are we going to do"

"We're going to seal the Kyuubi back and get our son"

"Alright"

With that Minato and Kushina left their two children in the desolate ruin if their house to chase after whoever was responsible for the kidnapping. After running for a short while they came upon their target but not how they expected.

Their target was holding their son on one hand and dodging the Kyuubi with the other. As they watched they heard a noise behind causing them to turn making sure that they weren't being followed only to find out It was the Third that was also carrying their kids. He had a face and tell what he was planning. So going along with it they proceeded and did the Shika Fuin.

After doing it the death god Shinigami appeared and looked at the mortals.

"Why have you summoned me Mortals"

Minato stepped forward with the two children in his arms and proceeded to tell the death god about his deal but was surprised by what the death god deal for him would be.

"I will seal the soul into your wife and the chakra into your first daughter. The only reason you are living is because of the warrior of chaos over there and the fact that your other daughter seems to now hold one of the crystals of the Cosmos warrior. So for now I will seal the Kyuubi back up but you will need to destroy all Chaos warriors when the time comes to keep the world in balance"

Minato shook his head and agreed to the Shinigami's rule and watched as the seals started to form on his wife's and baby's belly and absorbed the Kyuubi. As the Kyuubi was being siphoned and once it was all company turned their attention towards the figure that had been blocking every attack that the Kyuubi had thrown its way. The figure was a good 6'1 with mid-back length white hair and a curvy body. She had a decent sized chest. But what caught everyones attention was the huge katana looking weapon she carried in her right hand.

"Hand over my child Warrior and you might just be spared" Minato said stepping towards her with one of his special kunai out.

The warrior just stared down at the baby before putting part of her right hand that she could on the babys head making the baby gain a dark aura that got stronger until Minato threw his kunai nicking the warrior making her bleed green blood. In the process she dropped the baby but Minato reached the baby. When he got him he turned to face the Warrior but was met with empty air. It was also then that he realized that there was more than the nin dead at his house. There were bodies everywhere. He decided to take his family to the hospital but never noticed the two shadows watching that left only to be replaced by two more. When Minato got to the hospital he had his wife and two daughters checked but had a Hyuga stop by. When the Hyuga had gotten there they noticed that the baby boy's chakra coils were now practically non-existent. So with a heavy heart they decided that the boy would be put in an orphanage but they would get him back by the age of ten. When they handed him to the matron's assistant they said goodbye.

As the matron left with the baby two figures hurried after her. One of the figures dropped down and went into an area she wouldn't be seen. All the sub matron saw as she passed a dark alley was the beautiful Konohoa night and then red. As her body dropped so did the bundle that she was carrying. But before the baby dropped it was caught by a woman in a red dress. Her hair was white in two sideways upwards spikes and had what looked a red tattoo near her mouth. Her companion decided to stick it to the shadows.

"Is this him" The woman asked the shadows

"We believe so if what Shantotto researched is right. We are still skeptical of her since she came to our side but judging from her host it's not that surprising."

"Shall we finish the process of restoring our long gone comrade to the world"

"Do you think that is wise considering how he will need to remain in this village for some time"

"Yes mainly because we can get him by around his tenth birthday and train him in every way we can. We can finally have an edge of Cosmos and her warriors."

With that the Woman held her hand over the spot that her previous comrade had and started to channel chaotic energy into the baby until noticeable differences were seen such as his face, his hair, and his eyes.

"Come stay in the shadows if you must but we need to take him to the orphanage to make sure he can at least be somewhere. As the woman walked along her form shimmered revealing her to look like a regular average woman. As she neared the baby she pet his face and slightly warmed up to seeing the baby laugh at her, but steeled remembering that she was deep in enemy territory. She proceeded to knock on the orphanage door and saw a light turn on

The Matron was an elderly lady that came to the door and saw a worried woman.

"Hello child what can I do for you."

"I have a child that has no mother or father. I found the little man on the side of the road and hoped that you could take him."

"Of course here can you hand him over"

The woman handed over the baby and thanked the Matron for taking the baby. As the woman started to leave she asked one question.

"What's his name?"

"Gabranth"

"Ok well you have a safe night"

With that the Matron closed the door. When the matron was out of sight the woman turned back to her original state.

She walked and t shadow in the corner followed. Both were not seen or heard.

In the orphanage the Matron had just set baby Gabranth in bed and left the room. What she hadn't stayed for was the baby crying and being surrounded by an aura of gold.

Ganbranth didn't know it but he had a big part to play and was just getting ready.

* * *

 **So theirs my first chapter**

 **Can you guys just leave a comment on what I should do but can't be anything on the pairing because it has already been determined, Also I'm going for a story where I don't use a lot of cliche's. But other than that could you just leave a like and a comment on how you found my story**

 **Tsunami out.**


End file.
